There are a number of alignment systems which facilitate the alignment of an object with a target. For example, there are laser-based alignment systems which emit laser light onto a target to indicate that an object and the target are aligned. There are also a number of optical based alignment systems, such as rifle scopes and the like, wherein optical elements of the system are designed to allow an operator to visually align an object with a target. The aforementioned laser-based alignment systems and optical based alignment systems require that the operator can see the target to properly align the object with the target. Further, these alignment systems are not well suited for indicating and/or monitoring the alignment of a moving object with a stationary and/or moving target.
There are several applications where it is preferable to align an object with a target while not looking at the target and/or while the target is out of the operator's view. For example, when a large airplane is being parked at a gate after landing, the pilot generally can not see the target parking position sufficiently to maneuver the plane into the target parking position. Accordingly, the plane is typically guided with one or more persons outside of the plane directing the plane into the target parking position.
Other applications where it is preferable to align an object with a target while not looking at the target and/or while the target is out of the operator's view is while using a golfing putter. While putting, a golfer aligns the putter with a golf ball and a target location. Preferably, the golfer generally looks at the ball and the club (not the target) and strikes, or strokes, the ball moving the putter in a straight line through the golf ball to direct or project the golf ball towards the target. In the aforementioned applications and numerous other applications, an object and a target are preferably aligned without looking at the target and/or while the target is out of the operator's view.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system, device for and method of aligning an object with a target, wherein the alignment of the object with the target can be accomplished without requiring visual contact with the target. Further, what is needed is an alignment system and device for and method of monitoring the alignment of an object which is moving in a trajectory relative to a target.